


Farther Than Ever Before

by vaxildxn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, injury mention, ok holos technically but w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaxildxn/pseuds/vaxildxn
Summary: Poe's been gone far too long. At least they have the holos.Kinktober day 2: Dirty Talk





	

Poe’s comm buzzed 1,500 feet above Moriband just as a shot from a TIE fighter grazed his ventral blasters.

* * *

 

There had been one too many close calls. Jessika had been shot down (and recovered, somehow with only a broken leg and a nasty concussion), and Poe’s own X-Wing was missing a few pieces following a one-on-one with the TIE fighter that did it.

Adrenaline still coursed through his veins as he settled into a private room to call Finn back. He picked up almost immediately, bright, wide smile shifting into a look of worry almost immediately. 

Finn opened his mouth to speak, but Poe held up a hand, propping his holopad up on a table next to a little bed, just big enough for asingle person to curl up on. “I'm fine, I promise. Mission went a little south, I got a few cuts and bruises.”

“Poe, the entire right arm of your flight suit is-”

“It looks worse than it is.” He wiped a little dried blood from his lower lip, hoping Finn wouldn't notice. He couldn't hide the pain, though, as BB-8 rolled onto his lap at the sound of Finn’s voice.

“Hey, buddy!” Finn laughed, shooting a chastising look at Poe. The droid shifted painfully on his lap, whirring and beeping at Finn. 

“BB, go find the General. Mission report.” He lifted the rapidly beeping droid off his legs and sent it rolling out the door. They slid shut behind it. 

Poe rubbed his face, wiping away a clear layer of grime. Finn just smiled. “One of these days I'm just gonna have to learn binary.”

Once Finn was sufficiently briefed (in Basic) what had gone down, Poe asked, “what about you? All this fuss over me, I haven't gotten to ask how you're holding up.”

Truthfully, I'd had been a difficult couple of weeks. Rey left on a quest to stars-know-where, lightsaber in hand, and Poe had been shipped off not a week later. So he answered truthfully. “I miss you.”

Poe settled onto the little bed. “I'll be home soon. There's one more cell of First Order operatives we have to neutralize, then we can-”

Evidently, Poe hadn't caught the shift in his tone. Or the way he shifted, reclining just a little further in his cot. “You know, considering your reputation on base, I’m still surprised by how oblivious you can be.”

Poe’s cheeks burned. “My reputation? Wait, what are you-”

Cutting him off with a sigh, Finn mumbled, “If you weren't a parsec away I'd kiss you right now.”

Poe was ready to hijack an X-Wing to get home right then. Hell, he’d take the Falcon if given the chance. “Is that all?” He asked, the corner of his mouth curling into a devious grin. “If I were to cross a galaxy for someone, I'd wanna do better than that.”

“Oh you would?”

Looking over his shoulder to make sure he’d chosen a sufficiently secluded spot, he managed to shuffle out of his flight suit. It would have been much harder if, as Finn had pointed out, an entire arm hadn’t been singed off. “I want to suck your cock,” he breathed. “I don’t even know if I’d be able to wait, I want to be on you the second I’m home.” Finally unclothed, he shifted onto his knees, putting his entire taut, toned abdomen on display. 

“Can’t wait to see you again,” Finn groaned, “And mark up that pretty skin of yours. Remember inspection last week? You got Jessika to teach you that trick with the makeup but it wasn’t any help.”

The bruises on Poe’s neck still twinged when he harnessed himself into his fighter. Leaning forward, he used one arm to brace himself on the bed, the other working its way slowly down his chest. Before he could reach his dick, though, Poe lurched forward, a sudden pressure against his ass. “Shit, how did you know that still works this far apart?”

One hand tense in the air, shifting to manipulate the Force, the other toying with a nipple between two of his fingers, Finn admitted, “Didn’t know. I guess it’s your lucky day, Dameron.”

“Like hell it is. Am I gonna feel your cock inside me? Feel you work me open ‘til I’m damn near begging for it?” He clutched at the sheets, which until then, had been pristine.

“If not, what have I been training for?”

“Balance in the Force?”

“That, too, I guess,” Finn said with a smirk, finally pulling his shirt over his head. At least a size too small, it clung to the contours of his muscles. 

Poe’s hand finally made it between his legs, taking a minute to glide over his inner thigh. “Do you remember how tight my ass feels around you?” He gripped his cock firmly, rubbing a slow thumb around the base. 

“It’s been a while, you’re gonna have to remind me.”

“You always fill me up so well. Split me open and fuck me ‘til I’m seeing stars.”

“It’s always about the stars with you pilots, isn’t it.”

As he stroked languidly from base to tip, Poe scowled teasingly. “You’re ruining this, Finn.”

“Am I?” On the screen, Finn flicked a finger, sending a jolt of sensation along the underside of Poe’s cock.

He let out a muffled yelp, followed by a breathless, “No. Fuck, no, just keep doing that. Through his pleasure-heavy eyes he caught a glimpse of Finn on the screen, laid back, dick in hand, stroking quickly.

Poe had tried to teach him to slow down, to enjoy the process rather than just the end result, but growing up in a barrack full of other boys… Old habits died hard. Poe decided to remind him. “No, baby, you don’t fuck me like that. Deeper, slower. Every inch of you inside me, so tight and beautiful.”

Through closed eyes, Poe could feel him slow his pace, additional waves of pleasure somewhere in the periphery of his mind overlapping with his own. “Fuck, Finn, just like that.” 

“You’re close, I can feel it,” Finn said, breathily.

By now, Poe’s breaths were erratic, punctuated with small sounds, moans, whimpers, even, as he brought himself closer to the edge. “Damn Force link,” Poe gasped with a slight grin.

Finn gave one last twist of his hand, pulling a choked cry from deep within Poe. He came abruptly, spilling into his hand so as to not soil the sheets. Finn followed before Poe had even finished, the echo of his orgasm rolling through Poe as well, coaxing one last dribble of come from his slit.

“Fuck, Finn, I forget how nice that is,” Poe gasped, a smile splitting his face as he let his head fall forward, colliding with his forearm. He rocked forward and backward slightly, riding out the last wave of sensation. Just as he looked up again, he saw a quick flick of Finn’s hand on the other end of the feed.

There was another quick jolt to his cock, causing him to yelp aloud at the overstimulation. “Not fair,” he protested, but he couldn’t help but laugh at Finn’s shit-eating grin.

“Oh, I know. Just try and get home soon.”

“Once General Hux gets the ass-kicking he deserves, I’ll be back, and you can fuck me any way you like, baby. Won’t leave your side until you make me.”

Finn cringed visibly, but only for a second. “Poe, please don’t talk about him when I’m still half hard.”

“What, megalomaniacal ginger assholes don’t get you off?” He sat up straight, pulling a shirt over his head. 

He mimed gagging and rolled his eyes. “You’re the worst. Why would-”

“It’s fine, they say he’s sleeping with Kylo Ren anyway-”

Covering his eyes, Finn made a loud noise to drown Poe out. “Shut up and fly safe."

“Always do.”

“That may be the biggest lie you’ve ever-”

Footsteps echoed outside of Poe’s door. “Gotta go. Love you.”

The link went dead. "Love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober, day 2, technically on day 3! If you have any suggestions for something you'd like to see in the future (kinktober or otherwise, let me know, I'm always looking for inspiration! I also love to hear feedback :)  
> I'll catch up as soon as I'm able to, since I got a little bit of a late start!  
> You can find me on tumblr at auhden.tumblr.com. :)


End file.
